Nuestro Mundo
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: No siempre es bueno confiar en Google, Wikipedia o Yahoo. Así que bien podía guardar ya su testamento que no lo iba a necesitar...ADV: AU OoC MPreg.
1. Miedos

**::**

 **::**

* * *

 **Nuestro Mundo.**

 _Miedos._

Positivo.

Observo las dos pequeñas franjas rosas en la prueba, sus manos temblaron y las gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su frente y mejillas; demasiado asustado como para poder procesar lo que eso significaba.

Positivo.

Una segunda prueba, no podía haber ningún error.

Abrío la puerta de su baño y lentamente camino hacia la cama, apunto de llorar se lanzó a la suave y reconfortante superficie, cubrió su rostro con la almohada y agradeció que en casa no hubiera nadie para escuchar sus gritos.

Positivo, positivo. No había ninguna duda.

Las náuseas, los mareos y la fatiga que ha estado experimentado recientemente. Esto dista bastante a lo que Internet le había dicho días atrás, no iba a morir por cáncer o lupus o alguna otra enfermedad difícil de pronunciar.

No siempre es bueno confiar en Google, Wikipedia o Yahoo.

Así que bien podía guardar ya su testamento que no lo iba a necesitar.

Pataleo un par de veces antes de comenzar a gritar de nuevo.

Embarazo.

Tocó su estómago, le parecía tan irreal que una vida estuviera comenzando a formarse dentro de él.

Kouki tenía miedo, estaba aterrado de hecho, él era apenas un mocoso, ¿Como pretendía cuidar de esta nueva vida cuando sus padres aun cuidaban la suya?

Sus padres...

¿Cómo se los diría a ellos?

Aún peor...

—Sei. — Susurró el nombre de su pareja. Ese bebé dentro de él era el resultado de la unión de su amor. Una unión descuidada y torpe, gracias a sus alborotadas hormonas muchas veces se olvidó de los condones.

Las mejillas del castaño se encendieron.

 _—Es-es-espera... — Dijo con su voz entrecortada, la emoción del momento al ser descubiertos dentro de los vestidores del club._

 _— ¿Qué sucede? — La ronca voz de su pareja hablando cerca de su oído, el cálido aliento chocando contra su sudorosa piel le brindaba un placentero escalofrío._

 _¿Por qué lo detuvo?_

 _Kouki gimió al sentir que la punta del pene de su novio entraba en él. La viscosidad del lubricante y la carne dura y caliente, él mismo había movido su cadera, enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su amante y lo empujó con más fuerza hacia él._

 _—Kouki..._

 _Ambos estaban desesperados, después de no verse por más de dos semanas, querían amarse, entregarse el uno al otro, de todas las formas posibles, en alma, cuerpo y corazón._

— ¿Kouki?

— ¿Kuroko? — Aun con la almohada cubriendo su rostro el castaño hablo, se levantó tan rápidamente y sin importarle por qué o cómo es que Kuroko estuviese en su casa, le abrazo.

Estaba asustado.

Muy, muy, muy en el fondo temía que Sei le dejará al enterarse de su embarazo. Sabía que esto no podría pasar nunca, pero no dejaba de pensar que estaba arruinado el brillante futuro de su novio. Tener un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, igual lo es ser el único heredero de la fortuna de los Akashi.

Masaomi le había tratado bien y Shiori lo amaba, pero eso podía cambiar tan fácilmente si ellos dos se enteraban de que estaba arrastrando a su hijo con él a la miseria.

— ¿Kouki? ¿Qué sucede? — Kuroko escucho los sollozos de su amigo y la preocupación aumentó. — ¿Quieres hablar con Aka—?

— ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO! — Interrumpió las palabras de Tetsuya y al mismo tiempo detuvo los pasos de Seijūrō por aquel largo pasillo que lo conduciría a la habitación de su novio.

Continuará.


	2. Conflictos

**::**

 **::**

* * *

 **Nuestro Mundo.**

 _Conflictos._

Durante las primeras horas de clase todo lo que captó su interés, no fueron las lecciones, tampoco lo maestros llamando su atención, mucho menos sus compañeros, que, a cada momento le observaban de reojo.

Un asiento vacío. Allí donde debería estar un lindo castaño, atento a la clase, pero, que de vez en cuando desviaba su atención y su rostro hacia él, solo para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. No había nadie.

Llegará en cualquier momento, con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín y su respiración agitada. Pensó, no era inusual que su pareja llegara tarde.

Una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios, sin embargo...

Kouki nunca llegó y Seijūrō se preocupó. Kouki quien odiaba faltar a clases, Kouki quien una vez asistió al colegio aun teniendo 39 grados de temperatura, casi desmayándose antes de llegar a su salón y colapsando finalmente al abrir la puerta.

No era solo ese día, desde hace algunas semanas, Kouki había estado actuando raro.

Sus mensajes dejaron de ser exageradamente extensos, cada vez que hablaban podía notar sus sonrisas falsas y su tono demasiado frío, su torpeza antes adorable, era ahora preocupante.

Kouki era el tipo de persona que odia causar problemas y por eso mismo escondía sus propios sentimientos tras una sonrisa y un "no pasa nada". Seijūrō no solía presionarlo, simplemente se quedaba a su lado, sin decir nada le ofrecía su apoyo.

Pero eso no sucedió esta vez, porque el mismo Kouki le apartó.

...

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos bellos ojos castaños, después como una fuerte ráfaga de viento, aquellas palabras golpearon su memoria.

 _¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!_

Cuando las clases por fin terminaron, no lo pensó dos veces, tomó su mochila y salió rápidamente de su salón de clases, no regresó su mirada ni siquiera cuando la profesora le recordó la reunión de los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Suponía que, al ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, su presencia era, de hecho, necesaria. Pero Reo podría hacerlo sin él.

Tetsuya le siguió de cerca, ambos demasiado preocupados por el castaño.

En los profundos pensamientos de Seijūrō, el escenario más aterrador se llevaba a cabo:

—Ya no te amo, Akashi.

Kouki era un hermoso ser humano, cálido, amable y parecía tener la paciencia de buda, él en cambio era celoso, irremediablemente perfeccionista y muchas otras veces un mentiroso, sin querer.

"Lo siento, Kouki. Iremos la próxima vez."

"Saldré tarde, puedes ir a casa primero."

"Te prometo que iré."

Kouki sonríe y acepta sus palabras, aunque sabe que pueden convertirse en mentiras.

Incluso Seijūrō se sorprende de que Kouki aún quiera estar a su lado, que aún sonría para él y que lo siga amando...

(Si es que aún lo ama.)

— ¿Sei? — La pequeña y tímida voz de Kouki, llamó su atención. Los ojos de su castaño están rojos e hinchados, su cuerpo es técnicamente una masa de gelatina tambaleante, puede ver el miedo y pánico en su rostro.

Miedo a que lo rechazara.

Kouki es el tipo de persona que se ahoga en un vaso con agua. (Y él también, con todo lo referente a Kouki, Seijūrō es un extremista.)

—Perdón... debí cuidarme... es mi culpa.

Seijūrō no dice nada, es todo. Sus manos bajarón hasta su vientre, desesperadamente intentó no llorar. Porque a pesar de todo, él ama a su bebé. Si Seijūrō decide irse, estará bien, solo... solo le pediría que lo dejase tenerlo.

—Yo... — Seijūrō posó su dedo sobre la boca de Kouki, pequeñas gotas se deslizaban sobre las mejillas de su pareja. Entiende su miedo, entiende su pánico, porque es lo que Seijūrō siente ahora mismo, pero también siente amor.

—Kouki. — ¿Cómo puede expresar toda la felicidad que siente en ese momento? —Te amo, Kouki. Los amo, a ambos. — Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, lentamente y con cuidado seca las lágrimas de su novio. Sin embargo, no hace nada por detener las suyas.

Son lágrimas de felicidad y amor. Y Kouki lo sabe, por eso es que sonríe, por eso es que abraza fuertemente a Seijūrō.

—Te amo tanto, Sei.

No está solo, nunca lo estuvo en realidad.

Continuará.


	3. Mamá & Papá

**Nuestro Mundo.**

 _Mamá & Papá._

Kouki sostuvo con inusual fuerza la mano de Seijūrō. Estaba nervioso y asustado, el sonido de las manecillas del reloj mientras avanzaban, segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, no le ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Y bien? — Shiori preguntó, en ningún momento dejó de sonreírle.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Su madre dejó las tazas de té y café, sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

— ¿Es algo malo? ¿Seijūrō? — Masaomi se escuchaba levemente preocupado, cuando Seijūrō le pidió hablar esa mañana, no le pareció extraño, puesto que muchas veces le pedía algún consejo, pero esta vez le pidió hablar con su madre y los padres de Kouki presentes.

— ¿Estas bien Kouki? — Takashi notó el nerviosismo de su pequeño, sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto era algo que nadie pudo dejar pasar.

Kouki se sobresaltó cuando su padre le preguntó directamente a él, sin embargo, le evitó, desvió su mirada y no pudo contener algunas lágrimas, no podía verlo a los ojos, les había fallado, no solo a sus padres, a los padres de Seijūrō también les había fallado.

Estaban preparados para el rechazo. Pero eso no significaba que no les doliera pensar en ello.

— ¿Kouki? —Kaori le llamó.

—Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? — Shiori incluso tomó su mano libre y se alarmó cuando la notó fría y temblorosa.

Masaomi analizó detenidamente la situación. Kouki estaba asustado, incluso había estado llorando, pero la razón de su llanto no era su hijo, de otra manera ellos no tendrían esa conexión tan fuerte, sus manos entrelazadas, la mirada de Seijūrō hacia Kouki de completa devoción y como Kouki se inclinaba ligeramente hacia su hijo, buscando protección y apoyo.

—Seijūrō, dinos que sucede.

—Eso es lo que pienso hacer, padre.

—Te escuchamos. — Dijo.

Shiori dejó ir la mano de Kouki, porque lejos de tranquilizarlo parecía que su intento de reconfortarlo lo alteraba más, regresó su completa atención a Seijūrō, esperando para saber porque Kouki se encontraba así y porque Seijūrō lucía más serio que de costumbre.

— ¿Es algo malo? — Cuestionó la madre de Kouki, preocupada.

—No, no es nada malo... dependiendo de la forma en que lo tomen.

—Por favor Seijūrō, dinos que sucede. — Takashi solo quería levantarse del sofá y abrazar a su hijo que lucía tan frágil, como cuando era un pequeño.

—Kouki esta embarazado. — Lo dijo, sin rodeos, solo yendo directamente al punto.

Kouki sollozo, Seijūrō suavizó su rostro para voltear ligeramente su rostro y decirle a Kouki que todo estaría bien.

—No llores, todo estará bien... Yo me hare cargo de todo.

No le importaba decepcionar a sus padres, tampoco le importaba la preponderancia de su apellido, aquel que con tanto orgullo su padre portaba. Si tuviera que elegir entre este y Kouki, las veces que se le pregunta, las veces que volviera a nacer, siempre, siempre elegiría a Kouki.

— ¡KOUKI! — Kouki cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no soportaría ver la mirada de decepción de su padre. Seijūrō instintivamente le atrajo hacia él.

—Cariño... — Shiori sonrió levemente, después suspiro. — Parece que los Furihata nos ganaron.

—Yo te dije que fuéramos por el embarazo. — Masaomi tomó una taza de café, aún humeante, con un delicioso aroma y el sabor no le decepcionó.

—Alguna vez tenías que perder. — Takashi carcajeo y extendió su mano para palmear el hombro de su amigo.

—Pero una boda no estaría mal... — Kaori posó su mano sobre su mejilla derecha.

Los cuatro sonrieron.

— ¿Mamá? — Kouki llamó a su madre, no entendiendo que es lo que ocurría. — ¿No estas molesta? ¿No los decepcione?

—Cariño, — Kaori se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a su hijo, se sentó a su lado y le abrazo. — De ninguna manera podríamos estar decepcionados de ti. — Cuando Kaori le apartó, le brindó una cálida sonrisa, llena de orgullo.

Takashi acaricio su cabello y se inclinó para dejar un pequeño beso en la frente de Kouki.

—Seijūrō, solo te pido que lo hagas feliz, Kouki no se merece menos.

—Lo hará, — aseveró Masaomi.

—De otro modo, mamá tendrá que regañarlo. — Advirtió la pelirroja, ella adoraba a Kouki, lo quería como si fuese su propio hijo, quizás un poco más.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, Kouki y mi bebé son mi vida. — Seijūrō tomó las manos de Kouki y beso sus nudillos.

Ambos sonrieron y por fin, se sintieron aliviados.

—Ahora solo falta decirle a Kouta.

Posiblemente el bebé no conocería a su padre.

Y Kouta iría a la cárcel.

Continuará.


	4. Complejo de Hermano

**Nuestro Mundo.**

 _Complejo de Hermano._

— _Serás un gran hermano mayor._ — Su madre le dijo.

Y Kouta enloqueció de amor.

¿Una niña? ¿Un niño? La pregunta rondó sus mentes durante todo el embarazo de Kaori, puesto que la mujer optó por no querer saber el sexo del bebé hasta su nacimiento. No importaba en realidad, Kouta la amaría o lo amaría por igual.

Le protegería por siempre.

Y cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus brazos, notó cuán pequeño era, tan frágil, indefenso e inocente.

Le vio crecer.

Sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. Kouta estuvo ahí, extendiendo sus brazos para que Kouki caminara hacia ellos; alentándole a decir "Nii-san" y casi asfixiándolo cuando, según Kouta, Kouki lo había dicho. Sin embargo, su madre jura que fue sólo un balbuceo más.

Se sentía tan feliz cuando Kouki se aferraba a él, cuando insistía en seguirlo a todas partes, cuando lloraba porque no lo veía.

Cuando aún era su más grande héroe.

Pero...

Su mundo cambió cuando Kouki conoció a Akashi Seijūrō.

Ese mocoso en el jardín de niños, ¿Por qué tomaba de la mano a su pequeño hermano con tanta confianza? ¿Por qué Kouki sonreía de esa manera? ¿Por qué sus regordetas e infantiles mejillas se pintaban de un hermoso carmín?

El primer día que Kouki tuvo que asistir al jardín de niños, lloro y le rogó a Kouta para que no lo dejara en ese lugar... más tarde, ese mismo día: a punto estuvo de llorar porque no quería despedirse de su nuevo amigo "Sei-chan".

El mundo de Kouki fue creciendo. Y la dependencia hacia Kouta se hacía cada vez menos. Kouta sabía que algún día pasaría, pero nunca esperó que fuese tan pronto.

...

— ¡Estoy en casa! — Kouta dejo su maleta de lado y dejo caer su mochila junto a ella, la puerta tras él se cerró y Kouta frunció su ceño, acostumbrado a tener a su madre besando su mejilla dándole la bienvenida, sin embargo, la casa se veía vacía. — Llame anoche... ¿Acaso lo olvidaron? — negando inmediatamente, su madre nunca olvidaría que él había llamado para avisar que iría de visita.

Su trabajo le exigía demasiado, estaba lejos de casa y rara vez podía tomarse un pequeño descanso, así que eran largos periodos de tiempo en los que no veía a su familia.

Por eso, era extraño que nadie estuviese en casa.

— ¿Habrá pasado algo? — Kouta saco su celular e inmediatamente lo desbloqueó, pero no había ni mensajes ni llamadas perdidas.

El castaño suspiro.

Subiría a su cuarto y simplemente esperaría a que sus padres y Kouki llegaran a casa.

Entonces les daría una gran noticia.

Un ascenso y una transferencia, que significa: ¡Regresar a casa! Y lo más importante para él ¡No dejará solo nunca más a su hermano pequeño!

Había esperado y trabajado tanto por ello.

Se detuvo en el pasillo del recibidor, observando la foto familiar. Su madre y su padre sonreían, se podía ver en sus ojos cuánto amor sentían el uno por el otro, por toda la familia. Kouta estaba a punto de partir a la universidad cuando la tomaron y Kouki estaba por iniciar la escuela media.

La siguiente foto era reciente, nunca antes la había visto y definitivamente no era de su agrado: Kouki y Akashi juntos, sonriendo para la cámara tomados de las manos.

—Akashi... — Susurro, quizás su odio era un poco exagerado, después de todo, hasta ahora había sido un novio responsable y Kouki era feliz a su lado, aunque le duela admitirlo. No podía evitarlo, a sus ojos Kouki seguía siendo un pequeño y puro ángel.

Era hora de reconsiderar su odio hacia Akashi. No podría amarlo como sus padres, pero podría tolerarlo, que, para ser él eso ya era suficiente.

— ¡Kouta! — Escucho los pasos acercarse, reconoció la voz de Kouki y decidió dejar de lado todo lo que pudiera ponerlo de mal humor para sonreír y extender sus brazos, quería, necesitaba un abrazo de su hermano pequeño.

— ¡Kouki! ¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto para salir a recibirme? — Sus miradas se cruzaron, Kouki sonreía nerviosamente, en cambio Kouta sonreía con toda la felicidad que podría sentir en ese momento. — ¿Dónde está...?

La pregunta quedó en el aire y Kouta se congeló al instante al notar el vientre abultado de Kouki.

¿Desde cuándo su hermano había subido de peso?

No.

Kouta lo sabía, pero se negaba a creerlo.

— ¡Vas a ser tío!

—Cuando despierte, dile a Akashi que voy a matarlo.

Kouta se desmayó.

Y Kuroko enfocó cuidadosamente el rostro de Akashi, posiblemente la última toma que podría hacer de él.


	5. Ese Bebé

**Nuestro Mundo.**

 _Ese Bebé._

—¡KOUKI! — Mientras Kouta lloraba como un niño pequeño al que le han negado un dulce, Kaori sonreía tontamente y Kouki palmeaba suavemente la espalda de su hermano, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Los papeles se habían invertido, solo por un momento.

—¡Eshe Akshiii sho pagarhaaaa! — Técnicamente cada vez que abría sus ojos y veía el vientre de Kouki su llanto incrementaba —si es que eso era posible—, Kuroko podía tener aquel rostro de poker face, pero por dentro se moría de risa cada vez que Kouta hacia aquello y su cámara en ningún momento dejó de grabar aquello.

—Déjame una copia luego. — Murmuró Kaori cerca de él.

—Por supuesto, —respondió el peliceleste, aún más agradecido con la complicada y extraña familia Akashi-Furihata, por todos los momentos inolvidables que ha vivido junto a ellos: Cuando le contaron a ambas familias que estaban saliendo, la primera cita "AkaFuri" , las peleas y reconciliaciones y mucho más.

Kuroko es el auto nombrado camarógrafo oficial.

Akashi se ha mantenido al margen, lo más alejado posible. No es prudente acercarse a Kouta para tratar de hablar con él, no porque tenga miedo de la reciente amenaza de muerte, quizás sí, pero también influye el hecho de que ahora mismo Kouta no escucharía nada de lo que dijera.

—Eras así de pequeño cuando me fui. — Kouta muestra una medida demasiado pequeña con sus manos, Kouki niega varias veces, pero Kouta es insistente. — Mi puro, inocente y angelical Kouki.

—Te fuiste hace once meses.

—¡Solo once meses y en ese tiempo Akashi te corrompió! — El castaño mayor se aferró a su hermano pequeño, cuidadosamente, con delicadeza. Kouki sonrió por ese hecho, incluso enfadado y alterado, le trataba tan amablemente. — ¡Hasta tiempo le dio de embarazarte!

Su estúpido, sobreprotector, pero amoroso hermano mayor.

—¡¿Papá lo sabe?! — Era obvio que su madre lo sabía, pero no era nada extraño, dado que Kouki le contaba todo a la castaña.

—Sí. Lo sabe, también lo saben Shiori y Masaomi.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tus padres, Akashi? — Kuroko preguntó.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Sin embargo, fue Kaori quien respondió:

—Le desearon buena suerte, le dieron un beso, le dijeron que esperaban que no muriera y se fueron a su oficina. — Y eso había pasado hace solo tres horas, justo antes de que Kouta atravesará la puerta principal. Su coordinación parecía casualidad, pero dentro de la familia Akashi no existían las casualidades.

En palabras cortas y simples: le abandonaron.

—¡KOUKI! — Kouta estaba aún más molesto con el hecho de saber que sus padres y los de Akashi parecían estar felices con esto, con Kouki embarazado, con un par de mocosos jugando a ser una familia, sin considerar su futuro.

No era solo tener un bebé, las cosas no terminaban con un parto, al contrario: la verdadera responsabilidad comenzaba.

—Ya, ya... No es nada para ponerte a llorar de esa manera.

—¿Cómo que nada? — El ceño de Kouta se frunció y por primera vez Kouki tuvo miedo de su hermano.

Entonces Kaori supo que era el momento de sacar su As bajo la manga.

—Kouta. — Lo llamo.

Kouta cerró sus ojos e intentó ignorar los ojos húmedos de Kouki. Antes, aquella mirada sería suficiente para perdonarlo todo, para sonreír y abrazarlo. Pero no ahora, debía mantenerse en su posición, porque al parecer ahora él era la única persona cuerda dentro de aquella loca familia.

—Kouta...

—... ¿Qué pasa mamá? —Kaori extendió sus manos pidiendo las de su hijo, Kouta las tomó después de algunos segundos de indecisión, también estaba molesto con su madre.

—¿Te gusta Kouki?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Es mi pequeño hermano, mi pequeño... mi dulce...

—¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeño y siempre te seguía a todas partes? ¿Recuerdas cuan adorable era de bebé?

—Sigue siendo adorable. — Corrigió. — Muy, muy adorable.

—Sí, lo sé... pero, solo imagina... al bebé de Kouki, pequeño, indefenso, frágil...justo como él cuando nació... — Las lágrimas silenciosas de Kouta resbalaban sobre sus mejillas. — ¿No te gustaría tenerlo entre tus brazos? ¿Arrullarlo cuando llore? ¿Jugar con él? ¿Escuchar su primera palabra? ¿No te gustaría verlo dar sus primeros pasos?

Kaori llevó las manos de Kouta hasta el vientre de Kouki, ese lugar que hasta ahora había tratado de no tocar.

Siempre sintió que Kouki se fue de su lado demasiado pronto, que hubiese querido pasar más tiempo con él, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró por Kouki, porque dejó de ser un niño tímido, por todos los amigos que hizo, por la sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro al llegar a casa.

La imagen de un pequeño bebé llegó a su mente, idéntico a Kouki. Tal como lo describió su madre y se enamoró de la idea.

Y esta vez, no dejaría que se apartara de su lado, lo protegería con su vida y haría hasta lo imposible para verlo feliz.

—¿No sé supone que eso lo tiene que hacer Akashi?

—Shhh, Tetsuya. — Que Akashi bien podría sacrificar algunos de esos momentos por su vida.


End file.
